The Ballad of Kristal Kjellmark
by Puck33
Summary: The backstory of Cinderella's fairy godmother, written for my good friend Kristal. Please read and review!


The Baron Edgar's daughter, Lady Kristal Kjell of Mark  
>A beauty graced with smiliing eyes and shiny hair so dark<br>Was undisputably the loveliest in all the land  
>And suitors came a clamoring to battle for her hand.<br>One by one she turned them down, the eager, boyish fools  
>With puppy eyes and clammy hands and just a hint of drool<br>But who could blame them, really, for Kristal was a belle  
>Around her even hardened soldiers couldn't speak as well.<br>For two reasons she neglected to select a mate  
>The first was pretty obvious- these guys were not that great.<br>The second was a secret guarded close within her soul  
>Our Lady Kristal had a dream of quite a different role.<p>

Twenty some odd years before, the dashing, single baron  
>Fell in madly, hopelessly in love, with a peasant- Karen.<br>A lowly peasant, (so he thought) with beauty unsurpassed  
>Yet Edgar couldn't court the girl, she was so far outclassed.<br>"To hell with classes," Edgar thought, "this is my chance at love."  
>"Karen, though a peasant, I am unworthy of.<br>And yet perhaps I have a chance- in secret we shall meet-"  
>And so began a romance partly bitter, partly sweet.<br>Karen fell for Edgar, but the bliss was not to last  
>For Karen was just visiting the mortal world, alas.<br>Karen was a fairy, a fairy godmother, in fact -  
>And once her work on earth was done, she had to head on back.<p>

Back up to the fairy land, poor Edgar left behind  
>By the fairy code sweet Karen, sadly, was confined.<br>She tarried for ten months, against the fairy queen's command  
>Long enough to bear his child, then returning to her land.<br>Alas, the tragedy of Karen does not end quite yet  
>The penalty for wayward fairies- death by bayonet!<br>She stayed longer than permitted - by only sixteen days  
>But the fairy law was rigid-no excuse for earth delays.<br>Karen's lovely daughter was a citizen of earth  
>But one day Baron Edgar told his daughter of her birth.<br>Kristal's veins were running with magic fairy blood  
>And with this knowledge Kristal's magic skills began to bud.<p>

At night, shrouded by darkness, she practiced this new art  
>And a thought, a wish began to grow in Lady Kristal's heart.<br>The mortal world was nice, but to be a royal wife  
>Was far inferior to a fairy godmother's life.<br>Imagine roaming through the land, matching each girl to her prince,  
>Curing ills, and fixing droughts, and giving children mints.<br>So every man that came around, "Thanks, but no, good sire."  
>For settling down was not Lady Kristal's true desire.<br>And so, one day, she up and left her lovely castle home  
>Left behind her dad and friends, the great wide world to roam<br>Set off with naught but magic and the clothes upon her back  
>And a dollar and a sandwich in a worn old woolen pack.<p>

At once she found the work that she had always so desired  
>She toiled at magic, helping folks and never getting tired.<br>Kristal travelled for a bit, and then she settled down  
>When she came upon a quaint and pretty English town.<br>And there, in Ipswich, she began a homey little shop  
>Always open, always ready to help those who stopped.<br>One day it was a baker, and the next a lonely maid  
>One cursed by a stepmother, one failing at his trade.<br>Just a touch of magic and the baker's oven fixed  
>A pumpkin carriage and the cinder maid was nicely hitched.<br>The next week saw a tinker stopping gladly at her door  
>From walking this young man's poor feet were bruised and worn and sore<p>

Tom Tinker's eyes met Kristal's gaze- and then there was a spark  
>Both hearts flew up on true love's wings, twirling as a lark.<br>One glance was all it took for Kristal Kjell of Mark to see  
>"This is the life I've longed for, and this is the man for me."<br>They set off then, together, in perfect, happy bliss  
>Living on the road, ending each day with a kiss<br>Traveling from town to town distributing their wares-  
>Tom's pots and pans and toys and tools and various repairs<br>Alongside Kristal's magic, helping folks and healing ills  
>Her dream came true- travels, love, and using magic skills.<br>It was quite a life they led, they gained substantial wealth  
>And Tom kept Kristal happy while she kept his feet in health.<p> 


End file.
